Schedule-Disrupting Fang
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. The events of this episode are the final tie-in arc and lead into the events of the film, Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!. Synopsis Two Imagin controlled by a hidden mastermind possess a pair of criminals in order to attempt to both attack the present and lure Ryotaro into a trap! Plot Late on the night of August 2, 2007, two masked men sneak into the Milk Dipper, and try to pry up one of the floorboards while trying to silent. They are interrupted by a sleepwalking Ryotaro, and then by M-Ryotaro taking control and about to beat them up until Airi's coming in allowed the would-be thieves off to retreat, both unaware of being followed by the Molech Imagin and another Imagin yet to have physical form. The next day, Shōichi Ike, one of the burglars, is cornered by the Molech Imagin who had possessed his partner Hiroshi Katō, before being possessed by the Bloodsucker Imagin. While the two Imagin discuss their plan, Ryotaro, Airi, Yuto, Ozaki, Miura, Hana, along with Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros (in mascot costumes) have a stakeout at the Milk Dipper in case the burglars come back, having a sleepover. On the morning of August 4, Ike, once again, tries to enter the Milk Dipper, but he wakes Urataros who alerts everyone to the man's entry. The wide awake Hana and Yuto give chase while Urataros takes control of Ryotaro to help on the DenBird. When they catch Ike, he reveals that he was trying to retrieve a stash of jewels hidden in the Milk Dipper from a successful robbery in 2000, while his partner Katō is attempting to steal a rare necklace from Hope Jewelry with the Molech Imagin possessing him. U-Ryotaro and Hana go to deal with the Molech Imagin, while Yuto deals with Ike, realizing he too has a contract with an Imagin, as well. He chases Ike, running into the Bloodsucker Imagin who reveals that they planned to draw Ryotaro out. Yuto is forced to fight the Bloodsucker Imagin until the Molech Imagin succeeds in going back in time. Ryotaro pursues the Imagin to May 8, 2000, the day of the robbery where Katō is arrested. Den-O Sword Form destroys the Molech Imagin, though he delighted in the fact that he succeeded in his mission: distracting Den-O long enough for the DenLiner to be hijacked by his master, Gaoh. With these recent events, Yuto must go back in time to get reinforcements from past iterations of Ryotaro to fight Gaoh and prevent him from destroying all time. Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Wing Form *Den-O (U-Ryotaro): Rod Form *Den-O (K-Ryotaro): Ax Form *Den-O (R-Ryotaro): Gun Form *Zeronos: Altair Form *Gaoh: Gaoh Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Caster(Voice): : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Molech Imagin: *Bloodsucker Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *During the episode, Ryotaro can be seen wearing a T-shirt for Mustang Ranch, a brothel located in Storey County, Nevada. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Climax Double Jump, The Ticket to God's Line, Schedule-Disrupting Fang and Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes